


i don't want to be your friend, i want to kiss your neck

by childofhades



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Police Academy AU, Shower.......room, idk how to tag, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: jonghyun is stunned. he doesn't want to bathe with someone! more importantly, with someone as perfect as hwang minhyun.  “wait. you want us to shower together?”





	i don't want to be your friend, i want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! this is my first ever post in ao3 :') aside from another one i posted under anonymous jdskjad big shoutout to my fave girl @junfhongs for proofreading and dealing with my terrible grammar. ily furry queen! <3
> 
> here ya go, idk if this is even good enough to be posted here but.... hehehehe

jonghyun's tired after the drill that their instructors made them do. he's covered in dirt and mud all over his body after their instructors made them crawl, climb trees, and test their running ability. it was crazy, but this is what he signed up for when he applied to the police academy.

one of the few things that made their campsite a little less miserable was that it had good water pressure and temperature in the showers, but the only problem was that it ran out quickly. because of that, it was arranged for everyone to shower at the same time. 

jonghyun hates bathing with other people, especially if he isn't close with them. it's only been two weeks since training has started, and jonghyun's barely talked to anyone. well, he is friends with that overgrown puppy daniel and his best friend (and lover) seongwu, but that was it. jonghyun hates showing skin. not that he's conservative; he's just insecure of his own body.

about thirty of them are standing in line as their instructor counts them off to go into the showers. jonghyun is second to the last in line after making everyone cut in front of. the last in line is minhyun; jonghyun asked him to go first, but minhyun declined and just smiled at him. 

hwang minhyun. for jonghyun, minhyun is the definition of perfect. well, except maybe, his head is too big. but he is devilishly attractive with his blonde hair. he has a habit of looking in the eyes of the people he’s talking to. apart from that, minhyun also has a very nice body. not too slim, not too bulky. He has the model type of body which Jonghyun secretly wants to… touch.

jonghyun has dated both boys and girls in the past, but honestly, he likes boys more. a friend once asked jonghyun why he likes boys more. in response, he just said, "they're better kissers". still, whenever a girl confessed to him, he didn't have the heart to turn them down. 

"jonghyun." their instructor looks around and notices all the showers are already full. "crap, all the showers are occupied. you can't wait for them to finish; the hot water will ran out." he stops talking for a while and thinks. "there's a handicap shower outside, just around the corner. you and minhyun can just share."

jonghyun is stunned. he doesn't want to bathe with someone! more importantly, with someone as perfect as hwang minhyun. “wait. you want us to shower together?”

their instructor looks at the showers again, then at the two boys. "yes, you're both guys anyway. who cares? but be quick. the water shuts down by 8:30."

minhyun laughs, clearly amused with how embarrassed and shy jonghyun is. “jonghyun, it’s okay. lets just go and get this over with.”

jonghyun sighs and grabs bags of shampoo and soap before making his way out of the shower room and next door into the handicap shower while minhyun follows behind.

\----

to jonghyun's surprise, the shower was really small. there's a sitting area in the left side which made the shower even smaller. jonghyun feels his cheeks turn red. it was surely built for just one person.

minhyun puts their bags on the sitting area and starts to undress, starting from his dirty shirt (which is full of mud and dirt from the training). jonghyun doesn't want to be called a pervert, but he can't help but gulp at the sight of minhyun's ridiculously good body. wow. minhyun catches jonghyun staring and smiles. "aren't you going to undress, jonghyun?"

jonghyun's just standing there, looking so embarrassed of himself. he starts taking off his shirt while still looking at the ground but stops when he reaches for his pants. 

"i... ugh, i ran out of underwear this morning and i forgot to do the laundry so i... i didn't really know i was going to shower with someone else today."

"so you have no underwear on?" minhyun laughs. "its okay, we can just be both nude if that makes you more comfortable."

jonghyun should be thankful that minhyun is a considerate guy. still, he can't help but be embarrassed. jonghyun tries to look everywhere except at minhyun; he can feel the other man staring at him while he pulls off his pants. 

when jonghyun lifts his head up, he can't help but sneak a peek at minhyun's dick. wow, the rumor is true. minhyun is really perfect; even his length is perfect. jonghyun unconsciously feels insecure about his. he might not be as big as minhyun, but his is decent enough, probably.

they both step into the hot water, feeling refreshed after a long day of training. jonghyun then faces the opposite wall, trying his best to keep his distance from minhyun, but it was impossible for them not to touch each other's body. whenever he tries to grab his bag, he would touch minhyun's back and vice versa. they stand under the hot water, laughing at the awkwardness of their situation.

"should we just take turns?" jonghyun tries to suggest.

"but it's almost time. one of us wouldn't be able to finish by then. i don't want to sound creepy, but you can try to lean on me, and then i'll quickly wash you. we can switch places and you can do the same to me," minhyun says, saying this while looking at jonghyun's eyes. poor jonghyun doesn't know what to do; just looking at minhyun makes him hard.

jonghyun nervously laughs; he sounds fine from the outside, but deep inside, he's screaming at himself for getting into this situation. "you're right, this is weird but it's way faster. how should we do it…?"

jonghyun faces the shower instead of facing minhyun. minhyun grabs his shoulders and tells him to step back so he could reach around him. 

jonghyun feels himself gasp when minhyun pushes his body against his. he can feel minhyun's dick against his ass. he can feel minhyun breathing just an inch away from his neck, and just imagining how they must look like is enough for jonghyun to get hard.

"we should start with shampoo," minhyun says while reaching for his bag. he puts some in his hands and scrubs it into jonghyun's scalp. jonghyun is desperately trying himself to hold himself back from moaning. he's closing his eyes, trying to distract himself from the way minhyun massages his scalp. minhyun really knows how to work with his hands. 

after washing his hair, minhyun pours some body wash on his palms and starts rubbing jonghyun's chest. jonghyun's breathing starts to get faster. at this point, not only jonghyun is excited. he can feel minhyun's length becoming harder, pressed against his ass. 

"sorry," minhyun mumbles, embarrased. how cute. jonghyun tries to step forward so they can have just a little space but minhyun stops him in his tracks. 

his hands are now closer to jonghyun's pelvic area. he had cleaned every part of jonghyun's, except for his stone-hard dick. the mere thought of that makes jonghyun even harder. 

"do you want to switch places now?" jonghyun asks.

"no, wait. i'm still not done. can you try to bend forward?" jonghyun is highly sensitive now. he can feel minhyun's breath against his skin, and it's making him even more horny. now that he's bent forward, his ass is directly in front of minhyun's hard member.

minhyun starts slowly washing jonghyun's shoulders down to his spine. jonghyun closes his eyes, trying not to moan by the way minhyun was massaging his tense shoulders. "you should not try to pressure yourself so much, jonghyun," minhyun breathes into jonghyun's ear. 

"i— i… okay" he doesn't even have the strength to argue. all jonghyun knows now is minhyun is goddamn perfect. from his visuals, his voice, to his damn skilled hands.

"face me, jonghyun." jonghyun follows minhyun as if he's under a spell. now that they're standing in front of each other, jonghyun finally notices the intense look in minhyun's eyes. they stand in silence, eyes locked with each other. 

finally feeling brave, jonghyun puts his hands on minhyun's chest. minhyun pulls him closer, pressing their dicks together while his hands rest on jonghyun's ass.

minhyun looks into jonghyun's eyes, asking for permission to go further. noticing minhyun's hesitation, jonghyun leans forward to press his lips onto him. tongue asking for entrance, minhyun grants him access, and then the fight for dominance begins. jonghyun wraps his arms around minhyun as minhyun runs his middle finger over jonghyun's rim. this sudden boldness makes jonghyun gasp and close his eyes. shyly, he starts touching their cocks together.

they stay like that for a while. minhyun slowly humps his body, their dicks touching and dripping in precum. jonghyun softly moans into minhyun's mouth. "minhyun-ah, i'm— gonna…"

with one final push, jonghyun falls back in ecstasy. minhyun keeps rutting against him until he comes over jonghyun's stomach, the feeling of the warm water from their shower shower and their warm liquids mixing together. 

silence remains except for their heavy breathing.

"wow, that was… nice?" minhyun laughs, eye crinkling, soft smile on his lips.

jonghyun smiles back. "that was beyond nice," he answers, thankful that the shower room was dark enough to hide his bright blush.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in my twt @nyeonbuq & cc : nyeonbuq thankies!


End file.
